Some of Every Word He Said
by isawrightless
Summary: smiling as the world keeps spinning to the rhythm of their hearts.


**Some of Every Word He Said**

_smiling as the world keeps spinning to the rhythm of their hearts.  
_

* * *

"It's okay." Kon says in that carefree way of his. He knows he can get away with a smile, knows he can get away with it because it's true. Always, always true. When he grasps Tim's wrist in one motion, slides his hand up and locks their fingers together, he feels Tim tensing against him, his breath catching on his throat and he turns away from Kon's gaze only because he's too exposed. He shivers when Kon touches his face, the grip strong and steady, and closes his eyes when their lips crash against each other, desperate and messy, and it consumes all of Tim Drake. For that's who he is, right now, and Kon doesn't mind because he can see his eyes, his face, all that he hides under the cowl when he's Red Robin. It's serene but alarming how much they want this, and it's only the way that Tim's tongue feels on Kon's that can make the world stop. Just for a moment, just for them.

Kon's hands move down to Tim's hip, long fingers twist at the hem of the boy's shirt and they break apart so he can lift the annoying piece of clothing up, discard it, and throw it across the room. He rushes to feel skin under his palm, to feel Tim's muscles twitch under his ministrations, and Tim buries his neck on his friend's shoulder, kissing a spot there that seems to reward him with a low groan. A part of his mind is yelling at him, telling him how wrong this is, that this is Kon and there's a lot to go through, a lot to know and damn it, he doesn't know what's there to actually know. There's just this. He wants more of Kon's mouth, more of his kisses, more of him. But his hands are a little cold and his heart is beating a little fast. He's waiting for Kon to say something, but all he does is offer another smile, as if nothing is about to change, as if they should've let this happen a long time ago.

Outside the sky is dark and dangerous, thundering away any kinds of threats it might receive, warning before assaulting with heavy rain. Little drops of water hitting the earth, letting the smell of wet dirt intoxicate the air. It's one of the things Kon loves the most about Smallville and today he's sharing it with a boy that's molding his life into something that he can't name yet. He can see the blush on Tim's face, see the way he's suddenly aware of everything, and he can't help but fall into a state of bliss as he observes. Tim has already plotted at least fifty different escape routes, Kon's sure of that, but he is not moving away. He's letting Kon run his hands across his chest, trace the scars that decorate it, touch him in a way nobody has ever dared to before.

"Hey," he offers,"look at me, Tim."

Their eyes meet and Kon grabs his hand again, brings it close to his mouth and plants kisses on the boy's soft skin.

"Kon-"

"I told you it's okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I don't think anybody does. Stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not-" he drops his head and sighs."It's just that-"

"What?"

"Nothing."

This is where Kon expects Tim to finally move and give in to his worries, but nothing happens. The sound of the pouring rain still invades their space and he pulls Tim closer again, catching his lips before any protests, and he tries to easy a little of his friend's -or is it lover?- pain. He wishes nothing but to end this suffering, to rip the sorrow from Tim's chest and cut it to shreds. And maybe make something out of what's left, something for them both, something bigger than this.

Breathless and flushed, Kon watches as Tim breaks and falls on top of him, his small hands holding his arms, his chest moving up and down, and they are so alive, so real, but the moment is far too fragile.

"I lose everybody that I love," comes the choked confession. "They just..._left_ . You-"

Kon's heart feels too tight for his chest. " Tim..."

"I lost you once."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tim smiles, white teeth showing, and gives Kon a peck on the lips. "You're not going anywhere." It's a statement mixed with chuckling and it soon turns into laughing because everything is changing today but at the same time it's all the same.

Kon fists his hands on Tim's hair, holding his head still, admiring the way he's smiling and leaning in, foreheads touching, and he runs his thumb on the boy's cheek in a loving gesture, and suddenly it really is okay.

They are safe.


End file.
